1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seal structure.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a seal structure providing a waterproof structure of an electronic device and a connector.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Recently, as for a waterproof connector which is used in an electronic device such as a cellular phone or the like, an automotive wire harness and the like, a high waterproof function is demanded while downsizing is promoted.
In order to provide a waterproof function to the electronic device comprising a plurality of spaces, it is necessary to provide an airtightness to a housing constructing each of the spaces, and electrically connect between the spaces by a flexible substrate or the like.
In this case, there have been proposed a method of arranging terminals on wall surfaces of the housing comparting it into the spaces, and connecting the terminals by a wiring member, and a method of inserting the wiring member through the wall surface of the housing and filling a gap between the wiring member and the housing with an adhesive agent or the like.
However, the mode that the terminals are provided on the housing wall surface has such a problem that an equipment is enlarged in size.
The method of filling the gap between the wiring member and the housing with the adhesive agent or the like causes such a problem that disassembly and reassembly are difficult.
Consequently, there has been proposed a mode that seal members are integrally formed on a flexible wiring substrate, as shown in FIG. 8 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 2004-214927 and 2003-142836).
The mode shown in FIGS. 8 to 10 is structured such that bush-shaped seal members 300 are integrally formed with a flexible wiring substrate 100.
The seal members 300 are installed to insertion holes 210 provided in a housing 200, as shown in FIG. 10.
Further, connectors 120 provided on both ends of the flexible wiring substrate 100 are electrically connected to electric parts within the housing 200.
In this case, shapes of the seal members 300, and shapes and sizes of the insertion holes 210 provided in the housing 200 for the flexible wiring substrate 100 to passing through are determined by shapes of the connectors 120 (the terminals) arranged on ends of the flexible wiring substrate 100.
This is because of necessity to insert the connectors 120 into the housing 200 via the insertion holes 210 of the housing 200.
Particularly, under such a background that transmission of a lot of information is indispensable due to a recent technical innovation, provision of a lot of pins become significantly necessary and the like, the connectors 120 provided on end portions of the flexible wiring substrate 100 are enlarged in size.
As a result, as shown in FIG. 9, a width Z of the seal member 300 is inevitably enlarged to a great extent in comparison with a width Y of the flexible wiring substrate 100.
Accordingly, the following problems are caused.
As shown in FIG. 10, since both sides (both ends in a direction along long sides) of the seal member 300, at which the flexible wiring substrate 100 does not exist, do not enter into the insertion hole 210, and deform largely downward in the figure, at a time of inserting the seal member 300 to the insertion hole 210 of the housing 200 in a direction of an arrow, such a problem that it is hard to insert is brought about.
Further, in the case of being compressed by force so as to be inserted, the seal member 300 is inserted while being deformed, and there is a risk that a waterproofing performance is lowered.